Currently it is desirable in the computer and workstation industry to decrease the size and weight of computers and workstations, while increasing the system capabilities. Modern personal computers and workstations generally have a means for adding additional circuit boards or daughter boards to the base system or the mother board. Insertion and removal of daughter boards also usually requires removal of a computer housing and the locating and removal of multiple screws or other fasteners. Removal and fastening of screws or other fasteners inside the computer housing can be extremely complicated, especially since the density of components is ever increasing and the size of the housing is ever decreasing. Typically, these add-on circuit boards are an additional factor in increasing the overall height, size and weight of computers and workstations. Another issue that needs to be addressed with regards to any I/O (input/output) boards, such as a video card, is the containment of EMI or RFI (electro-magnetic interference and radio frequency interference) inside the computer or workstation housing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a means for adding additional circuit boards to a computer or workstation system that does not add significantly to the height and weight of the overall assembly. It would be another advantage to have a means for rapid insertion and removal of additional circuit boards to a computer or workstation assembly that is a self-aligning, self-mounting means and does not require the labor or weight associated with multiple screws or other types of fasteners. It would be a further advantage to have a means for adding I/O cards to a computer or workstation assembly that provides improved EMI/RFI containment within the assembly.